


My Brother's Keeper

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Riker, Post Second Chances, Pseudo-Incest, Risa - Freeform, TW: Incest, Vaginal Sex, pansexual thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouldn’t this bother him? They were brothers after all. Wasn’t this one of the final taboos? Since their relationship was so unconventional to begin with, maybe the whole thing was a wash? Everyone knew twins were popular on Risa, and everyone knew why. Will just never gave it a thought from that perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Will/Thomas isn't a thing. I decided to fix that.
> 
> I tagged TW: Incest because, while I don't see it like that, others might. And I don't want anyone uncomfortable. The Will/Others thing is quick (they are on Risa after all) and the story does focus on Will and Thomas.
> 
> If you find a typo, please include it in your comment and it'll be seen to. Enjoy!

Tomorrow was Will’s birthday. He already had plans with Deanna for lunch, then a game of Parrises squares with Worf. He suspected the Captain had something planned. For the past week, Picard was outright ignoring any mention of Will’s birthday. The Captain wasn’t much for his own celebrations, but he went above and beyond for his bridge crew, his family.

And thinking of family, Will was reminded that it wasn’t just his birthday. Not anymore.

They hadn’t spoken since Thomas left for the Ghandi. Will didn’t know if that was deliberate, or if he just didn’t have enough time. In theory, Thomas could contact him... With a little prodding from Deanna, Will decided to call, a decision he then put off for a week. How exactly did one call their not-quite clone for a friendly chat? There was no book of etiquette on this, no protocols for him to read.

He stared at the consul on his desk. The frequency was dialed in, all he had to do was press send. Will shook his head. “Just do it, idiot.” He pressed the button and waited.

His own face filled the screen a moment later... Thomas’ face. His hair was a little different now, a little shorter. And his beard wasn’t so neatly trimmed as Will kept his own. It was still strange. Hell, this whole thing was weird beyond the telling of it.

As soon as Thomas saw him, he sat up a little straighter. “Sir.”

Will shook his head and waved away the rank. “You’re not on my ship anymore, we don’t need that whole song and dance. Will is... fine.”

He relaxed a little and nodded. “Will. How’ve you been? I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Will said. “And it’s alright. I haven’t called you either.”

“Yeah.” How much longer would this awkward, stilted conversation continue? Will didn’t think he could take much more of it. “So why are you calling now?”

Will shrugged. Normally, he was very purposeful, determined. He set out to do something and he did it to the best of his ability. But he was so unsure here, adrift in the unknown. He didn’t like it. He straightened up and looked Thomas right in the eyes, for perhaps the first time. He smiled. “Happy birthday.”

A slow smile spread across Thomas’ face. “Thanks. Happy birthday to you too.”

He exhaled a relieved breath and chuckled, shaking his head. “This is so strange.”

Thomas laughed too. “Oh yes, very strange indeed. Starfleet still doesn’t know what to think of me. It took them a month to give me a separate service record from yours. They kept copying yours, and I kept sending it back, telling them to cut it off eight years ago and start from there. I think I scared an admiral’s aide half to death.”

“Only one?” Thomas laughed louder. Riker was proud to say he’d terrorized a few aides over the years, it was good to know Thomas had that same ability. “I’m glad you got it figured out.” He relaxed a little. “How are things on the Gandhi? You’ve been there, what? Seven months?”

“It’s good here. I’m daywatch ops officer, and I work in engineering.”

“Engineering? Really?” Will was more technically skilled than most, but people like Geordi and Chief O’Brian blew him out of the water.

“Oh yeah,” Thomas said. “I spent eight years taking that station apart and putting things back together. I learned a lot. The chief engineer here says she’s never seen anyone reroute a power conduit as fast as me. I told her when the force field keeping you alive starts to collapse, you move pretty quick.”

“And what did she say to that?”

“She said, ‘boy, sometimes you don’t make any sense.’” He affected a thick southern accent and they both laughed. It was nice to hear. Will was used to exceeding expectations and knowing Thomas shared that quality was... good. “I have encountered a little trouble here, though.”

“Oh?”

A sly smile spread across Thomas’ face. “Yes, in the form of a few people you’ve been... romantic with.”

“Right.” Surprisingly enough, Will was a little embarrassed. He tried to stay on good terms with past partners but it didn’t always work out. He consoled himself with the knowledge it wouldn’t harm anyone else. At least, it didn’t before. “I’m sorry about that. Did you explain?”

Thomas’ smile faded. “I started to, then I...” he shook his head. “I couldn’t. Part of me wants to pretend the last eight years were a dream. I’m not ready to explain it in depth to anyone.” He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “I ended up saying we were brothers. It was the easier story. Right now, I need easy when it comes to—” he flapped a hand at the screen “—us.”

“I get it. Brothers, huh?” Will considered the word, the relationship it implied. In a way, it fit. They had the same shared experiences of close siblings—growing up together, going to the academy together—before a falling out of sorts. It was apt, and a lot easier than any other explanation they had. “Yeah, that works. I’m good with brothers, if you are.”

“I am,” he said. “I even asked my captain, as a personal favor, if he would communicate that to Starfleet for me. I hope that’s alright.”

“It is. I’ll ask Captain Picard to do the same, get everyone on the same page.”

“Thank you.”

A serious tone settled over the conversation and Will needed to break it. He wasn’t ready to be this serious with Thomas, not yet. “Well then, let me be the first to tell you,” he leaned back and smoothed his hair, flexing comically. “You’ve got one good looking brother.”

Thomas chuckled. “I don’t know, I think I might give you a run for your money now.” He went quiet for a moment, the serious tone settling over them again. “I suppose I should finally tell dad.”

“I can do it, if you want.” He was on better terms with their father. And he couldn’t imagine all the awkward conversations Thomas had over the past few months. Will didn’t mind taking one off his hands.

“No, I should.” His lips pressed into a straight line and he nodded, more to himself than to Will. “I gotta clear the air with the old man sometime, I guess.”

“It’s not as hard as you think. He’s mellowed in his old age. I even beat him in anbo-jyutsu last time he was here.”

For a second, Thomas looked impressed. “That is something.” There was a beep and he checked the time. “Ah, I better go.”

“Alright, have a good night. It was... nice talking.” Yes, that was the right word.

“It was nice talking to you too. Here’s hoping we can do it again sometime?”

“Yes, we can.”

“Good.”

“And I hope, I hope you don’t have too much trouble from my old flames,” Will said. “I never thought the fallout from my love life would impact anyone else, so I’m sorry for that.”

Thomas’ smirk returned. “You don’t need to be sorry, I’m doing fine with it. I actually have a date with Lieutenant Maddison in an hour.”

“Mmm, really?” He remembered Lieutenant Maddison well, all hands and tongue. “Tell Luke I said hi.”

“Not on your life. I’ll talk to you later, Will.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.” He found he was actually looking forward to it. “Happy birthday, brother.”

“Happy birthday, brother.”

The screen went blank and Will leaned back in his chair. So he had a brother now... well, if that wasn’t a good birthday present, he didn’t know what was.

~

Grabbing a quick bite to eat before briefing, Will raced around his quarters, half a bagel dangling from his mouth. He passed his main console and Thomas’ service record looked back at him. He forgot, he called it up earlier to see how he was doing. He wasn’t overly concerned for his new _brother_ , just the right amount of concern, he felt. They didn’t talk much—only a handful of calls in the last few months—and he wanted to keep up with him. Make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble.

As he slipped on his last boot, Will read Thomas’ record. He got near the bottom and burst out laughing. Oh, that was too good. He checked the time. He still had twenty minutes before briefing, and Thomas should be free now. Dialing in the frequency, he waited for Thomas to pick up.

His _brother_ smiled at him. “Hey, what’s up?” Thomas frowned. “Is Deanna alright?”

“She’s fine. I didn’t mean to startle you. I know we were going to talk in a few weeks.” He finished the last bite of his bagel and sat down. “I only have a minute to talk. I was looking at your service record—”

“Keeping tabs on me?” His voice was curt, but he waggled an eyebrow. No doubt he’d ordered Will’s service record recently.

“Always. I happen to notice something.” He called up the record again and scrolled down. “It seems you’ve been ‘stationed’ on Nervala IV for eight years. And credited as the ‘sole administrator and engineer.’” Thomas’ guilty smile was the same as his own. “Now how did you manage that?”

Thomas leaned back, enjoying Will’s reaction. “You know damn well we could sell ice to polar bears.”

“True. But how did you convince Starfleet?”

He shrugged. “I had an eight year gap in my service record. Sure, I can explain it, but it doesn’t look good at first glance. I petitioned Starfleet to credit me for the time I was stranded. After all: I was there on a rescue, I performed a lifesaving service, and I kept that station running long enough for you to come back and recover the computer core.” He ticked the accomplishments off on his fingers. “And you got a promotion based on that same rescue. They saw my logic and credited me with a post there. It’s nothing they wouldn’t do for anyone else stranded in the course of their duties, then recovered again.”

Will had to hand it to him, it was a compelling argument. And filling that eight year gap put Thomas’ career back on track. “Good. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I’m proud too.”

Will checked the time. “I gotta go. Talk to you before that thing we have planned for dad’s birthday?” Thomas called their father a month or so ago. Naturally, he was thrilled at the idea of his “twins.” They were planning on a conference call for his birthday, so he could see them together. After a fashion, at least.

“Yeah, talk to you then.”

The screen went blank and Will smiled to himself. With Thomas’ record now intact, maybe he’d make captain like he—like they—wanted. It would be nice to see something good come out of this crazy situation.

He finished lacing his boots up and pulled his uniform into place. He had a briefing to get to.

Over the next few months, they talked a little more. Things slowly settled back to normal, but a new normal. Once or twice, Will met an admiral or captain who’d met Thomas. They all said what a “fine young man” his brother was. He should be proud of him.

He was.

~

The warm air of Risa swirled around him and Riker took a deep breath. Boy, did he need a vacation. He loved his ship and his life, but everyone needed a break now and again. Risa was his favorite place for that.

He set his bags down and smiled at the concierge. The concierge frowned in return. “Is there something wrong with your room, sir?”

“Not that I know of,” Riker said. “I haven’t seen it yet. I’m here to check in.”

The concierge’s frown deepened. “But you already did. Mr. Riker, correct?” His fingers started flying over the keypad.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Wasn’t this the last thing he needed? Risa was a popular spot, if they gave his room away, they might not have another for him.

“Yes,” the concierge said. “Riker, W. Thomas checked in a few hours ago.” He turned the screen around for Riker to see. A man with shorter hair and a full beard smiled up at him.

Will couldn’t help but smile. “I understand the confusion. Thomas Riker is my brother. I’m William Riker.”

“Oh?” He clicked around for a moment. “Ah, here we are. My mistake, sir. It looks like we do have reservations for two different Rikers.” He fished under the counter and handed Will a key. “Your room is all ready, let us know if there’s anything you need. Again, I apologise for the confusion.”

“It’s no problem, thank you.”

Will went to his room and settled in. He changed into a pair of loose pants and an open shirt. It felt good to be out of uniform. He sometimes wished Risa’s liberal dress code applied everywhere, but he imagined that might lead to a lot less work getting done.

He walked around for a bit, stretching his legs, getting the recirculated air of the Enterprise out of his lungs. He saw a few familiar faces and made a mental note to arrange dinner with one woman, then dessert with another.

When he was all settled in, he started towards Thomas’ room. The room number was on the concierge’s screen and there was no reason he couldn’t say hello to his _brother_. Thomas might get a kick out of their similar taste in vacations.

He knocked and the door opened. Just like the picture, Thomas’ beard was a little longer, a little less groomed than Will kept his own. “Will! What are you doing here?”

“I’m on vacation,” he said. “The concierge tried to tell me I’d already checked in. When I saw it was you, I had to drop by to say hello.”

“Huh, guess we ended up on the same shore leave schedule.” He shook his head. “Stranger things. Want to come in?” He stepped back from the door and Will nodded his thanks.

He peered around the room. “You must’ve reserved first. You got the Western exposure I usually ask for.”

“Lucky I guess.” His eyes passed over Will. “You look good.”

“Thanks, you too. All except the beard.” Will rubbed his own beard. “It’s getting too long.”

“Well, it’s my face now, I’ll do what I like with it.” He sat down on the bed, reclining back and nodding to a chair across from him.

Will sat. He let his legs fall open the way he usually did. Thomas crossed his at the ankle, letting his legs stretch out straight. The little differences were the strangest. “Alright, I guess if you want to look like a homeless sailor, it’s your choice.”

“I’m thinking of shaving it, actually. Too much upkeep.”

“They’ll call you Lieutenant Babyface again.” God, Will hated that name.

Thomas drew himself up. “That’s Lieutenant Commander Babyface to you, sir.”

“When did that happen?”

“Three months ago, a little after dad’s birthday.” Thomas shrugged. “Getting myself ‘stationed’ on Nervala IV did the trick. That and a recommendation from my Chief Engineer. I guess I’m as driven as you are.”

“Good for you.” Will was genuinely happy for his brother. The jokes and the easy banter, it was getting closer and closer to familiar ground. “We should celebrate. Dinner tonight?”

“Sure.” A near predatory grin flashed across Thomas’ face. “You know, we could do quite well here. Twins go over like gangbusters.”

Will matched his brother’s smirk. “You’re right. How long are you staying?”

“A week.”

“Me too.”

“Well then,” Thomas said. “It’s going to be one hell of a week.”

~

The sun just started to set when Will walked out into the dining area. Thomas planned for them to meet with two women he met earlier in the day. Will scouted a good table—close enough to the fire to hold the chill of the night at bay, but still far enough that he might offer the warmth of his arms—and sat down. He craned his neck for Thomas.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Thomas smiled at him, his newly shaved cheeks round and shiny, the dimple on his chin no longer hidden. Will burst out laughing. “You did it! You actually did it! Lieutenant Commander Babyface returns.”

Thomas sat down, not bothered by Will’s jibes. “I’m trying it for a few days. If I don’t like it, I’ll start growing it back and by the time I get to the Gandhi, it’ll look like I simply trimmed it. Besides, this way, the ladies can tell us apart.”

There was that. Will suppressed another snicker. “Sure, whatever you say Babyface.” Thomas gave his arm a small shove.

All joking aside, the term babyface didn’t really to apply to Thomas, not like it did to him all those years ago. It was something about his eyes. They were older, more worn. Sometimes, in their calls over the past few months, he’d catch Thomas between bright smiles and good natured jokes, and there was a sadness there. A hollow look. Will imagined it was the kind of look that came from eight years alone, believing the world abandoned you. He never envied Thomas, and part of him was a little sad he couldn’t do more to help make that hollowness disappear. Though he suspected it never would.

Before he got too deep into his thoughts, two gorgeous women floated over and sat at their table. “Anjilla, Marianna, this is my twin brother Will,” Thomas said.

“Lovely to meet you.” Marianna settled into the seat closest to Thomas and Anjilla sat next to Will, close enough to be more than comfortable. She ran her hand up and down his arm, her eyes glowing in the muted light of sunset. “When Thomas said he had a twin brother, I couldn’t believe our luck.”  
  
“Oh, your luck hasn’t even started yet.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and flagged down a server to get them all some drinks. “So, what brings you two to Risa?”

“Dinner” was one word for the meal they ordered. It mostly consisted of strawberries and other fruit drizzled with sugars and sweet sauces. Anjilla’s tongue wrapped its way around Will’s fingers, licking up the sweet juice. He had the other hand on her leg, slowly travelling farther and farther up until she squirmed with pleasure.

Buzzing with sugar, Thomas suggested they adjourn to his room. A lot of things flew on Risa, but Will was a fan of keeping sex behind closed doors. He was glad Thomas agreed with him on that.

Back in the room, Marianna dragged Thomas down onto the bed and Will attempted to pull Anjilla over to the couch. She shook her head and tugged at his wrists. “There’s plenty of room on the bed,” she said.

Thomas, already flat on his back with Marianna’s hand down his pants, managed to moan a reply. “Sure, join the fun.”

“If you insist.” Will grabbed Anjilla’s hips and swung them down onto the bed. Her shrieks of delight turned into muffled moans as their lips met.

As a frequent visitor to Risa, Will wasn’t a stranger to having sex with others in the room. He’d been a part of every imaginable configuration, so having Thomas next to him like this wasn’t a problem. Which made him wonder: shouldn’t it be?

He didn’t let it gnaw at him, especially since he had much better things to think of, like where exactly Anjilla’s hand was headed...

Warm, soft fingers unbuttoned his pants and wrapped around his cock. Will moaned into the kiss, holding her tighter. “I like that.”

She pulled back, breaking the kiss but keeping her hand in place. “You know what we’d like?”

Wise men say: the person with their hand around your cock gets whatever they want. Will wasn’t about to go against that maxim now. He smoothed a hand through her curls, pushing her hair out of her luminous eyes. “And what is that?”

She cupped his jaw and turned his head towards Thomas. “Kiss him.”

“Oh yes,” Marianna purred, straddling Thomas’ hips. “We’d love to see that.”

Will didn’t respond right away. Shouldn’t this bother him as well? They were brothers after all. Wasn’t this one of the final taboos?

Since their relationship was so unconventional to begin with, maybe the whole thing was a wash? Everyone knew twins were popular on Risa, and everyone knew _why_. Will just never gave it a thought from that perspective. “I’m not sure—” Will tried to slow things down a little, but Thomas started laughing.

“C’mon, Will, let’s give the girls what they want.” He leaned over, as far as Marianna’s presence allowed.

Well, if Thomas didn’t mind... “When in Rome,” Will mumbled to himself, then closed the gap.

Their lips met and a small zing of pleasure shot through him. It was strange, he was kissing his own lips, yet he wasn’t. It didn’t feel like his own mouth. He realized that thought was insane. Of course it wouldn’t feel like his, he’d never kissed himself. He could scratch that off the list now.

It was like kissing any other man, really, and he’d done that before. Thomas’ lips parted and Will pressed forward, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before going deeper inside. Their tongues swirled together and Will tried to think of it as any other kiss, he tried to make it good for his partner. That appeared to be Thomas’ goal as well, and the result was damn near explosive.

That small zing of pleasure smoldered and burned, getting bigger and bigger until Thomas was panting against his brother’s lips. Will wasn’t far behind. With Anjilla’s hand stroking his cock, he was so close to coming right then and there. Thomas bit Will’s bottom lip, sucking hard and—

Suddenly, Thomas pulled away and moaned, loud and long. His hands scrambled to grab Marianna’s hips. A quick look explained everything: while they were distracted, she removed her clothes and sunk down on Thomas’ cock. Her curvy hips thrust and gyrated, working Thomas hard. All he could do was lay back and hold on.

Sensing Anjilla had a similar plan, Will grabbed her hips and rolled them over. Settling between her legs, he reached for her underwear—and found none. That was handy. He shoved his pants down his hips and threw the skirt of her dress back. Will felt her legs lock around his back, pulling him in, in, in.

He sunk inside her and she moaned, the sound vibrating down through him. Will exhaled heavily and took a moment to enjoy the slick heat wrapped around him. Moment over, he got down to work. Burying his face in her neck, he pressed kisses up and down, from her ear to her breasts, all the while keeping up a rhythm with his hips. Anjilla seemed to appreciate it.

Both women were moaning and groaning with delight, Will almost forgot about Thomas’ presence... but his lips still buzzed with that spark, even as he kissed Anjilla’s collarbone, biting gently as he went. He snaked one hand down between them, leaving it there for her to rub her clit against his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas do the same.

Anjilla reached out, tangling her fingers with Marianna’s. “Close, close—”

“Me too,” she gasped.

In the back of Will’s mind, he had half a thought to make a race of it—see who could make her come first, him or Thomas. Then, a familiar hand settled on his shoulder, gripping tightly. He looked over and saw Thomas’ face gripped in pleasure. He’d never thought about his own orgasm face, but it was surprisingly attractive. Thomas’ eyes were half closed, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, chest heaving.

Anjilla tightened around him and Will couldn’t hold back anymore. His hips stuttered as he came, his eyes still on Thomas’ face. Marianna’s cries of pleasure joined Anjilla’s. Thomas’ hand tightened on her hips and he thrust up, once, twice. He threw his head back and moaned.

As Will shuddered through his orgasm, he couldn’t look away from Thomas.

~

After a night like that, Will would be dead asleep. And he was, for a while, but nature was a cruel taskmaster.

A heavy shift right over his bladder woke Will from the soundest sleep of his life. Anjilla, still asleep, had shifted on top of him and laid her leg across his stomach. He rolled her off for a moment and stood up.

A sleep-rough voice whispered, “I got her.” Will turned to find Thomas with his arms around both women, both snuggled close to his warmth.

“Thanks,” Will said. His brother nodded.

With the moonlight filtering in through the windows, Thomas looked amazing. The warmth of a bed filled with partners gave his skin a warm glow, his face all devastating planes and sharp angles, and his half-hooded eyes sparkling in the limited light. He knew he was handsome, but Thomas was beautiful. Another small difference that made this just a little stranger.

Thomas ran his eyes over his brother. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine.” Will snapped out of his stupor and walked into the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face, hoping to clear his mind. It didn’t work. He closed his eyes and saw Thomas’ face, head thrown back in ecstasy, throat bare and ready for someone to kiss it. Will shook himself. Midnight thoughts, that’s all it was, the strange ideas that fill your mind when you should be sleeping.

He finished up in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. Thomas’ eyes were open, still looking at him. “Will, if what happened earlier was too far—I’m sorry. It’s hard to think clearly in a moment like that. We don’t have to do it again.”

Will didn’t say anything. He sat down on the bed and looked deep into Thomas’ eyes. They used to be his eyes, but time and distance changed them. He couldn’t find himself in Thomas if he tried. “Problem is,” he whispered. “I think I want to do it again.”

Thomas smiled and extended a hand up to him. Will took it and returned to the bed, taking the sleeping Anjilla back into his arms. “That can be arranged,” Thomas said.

He leaned forward and Will did the same. Their lips touched and his eyes closed. Again, a spark shot through him, unlike any other kiss. Thomas pulled back first (too soon in Will’s opinion) and placed a smaller kiss on his lips before retreating to his side of the bed. “Get some sleep,” he said. “We can _talk_ in the morning.”

Will knew that voice, he knew talking was the last thing on Thomas’ mind. Glad they were in agreement there.

~

After a short breakfast, the ladies took off. It was their last day on Risa and they made other plans. It didn’t bother Will, that was the nature of Risa. Unless he came here with someone, he rarely spent the whole week with the same person. The girls thanked them for a good show and disappeared down the beach, arm in arm.

Alone together for the first time since last night, Will didn’t really know what to say. It appeared Thomas didn’t either. They wandered the beaches for a bit and ended up back at the bar by one of the pools.

Sipping at their drinks, Thomas’ knee brushed against his. Will wanted to touch it, so he did. He gently gripped Thomas’ knee, his thumb tickling the sensitive inside of his thigh. He knew it was sensitive, because his was. Imagine, Tomas’ newly smooth cheeks running up and down, on their way up to—

A group passed by the bar and Will dropped his hand. Thomas’ eyes followed his hand. “It’s nothing worse than what already happened.”

“That was private.” Besides, part of him didn’t want to call attention to it. If anyone noticed, they might be keen to get their shot at twins. Will didn’t want to share Thomas with anyone, not now.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else? Talk about it?” There was that word again: talk. They both knew that wasn’t going to happen. But okay, Will played along.

“Sure. You know: all my trips to Risa, and I don’t think I’ve spent this much time outside of my room.”

A slow smile curled Thomas’ lips. “Would you like to go back there now?”

He had a decision to make. What did he want to do with this? Kissing at the request of the girls was one thing, and midnight experimentation was another. Returning to his room and _not_ talking was a completely different world altogether. Will was just getting used to having a twin brother, and here he wanted to break one of the most basic rules? Could he do that? Thomas certainly could.

Decision made, Will stood up. He didn’t even glance back to check if Thomas was following. He was. They held a respectable distance (well, respectable for Risa) all the way back to Will’s room.

He shut the door and turned around. Thomas was close, nearly pressed up against him. Slowly, he brought a hand up to cup Will’s face, his fingers squeezing the back of his neck. “Is this too much?”

Will smirked, rubbing against the hand a little. “When have you ever known us to slow down?”

He wasn’t sure who kissed who first, only that Thomas’ lips met his and the spark was back. Somehow more intense than before, it shot through Will, straight to his cock. He wrapped his hand around the back of Thomas’ neck and pulled him closer, his tongue pressing between his lips.

With his beard gone, Will could really enjoy Thomas’ soft, full lips without all that coarse hair in the way. And the dimple in his chin, how it was the perfect size and shape to run his tongue over before getting back to his lips. Will spent one long moment worshiping those lips, treating them to every trick and technique he had.

Thomas sagged into him and he wrapped his other arm around his back, holding them together. This had the lovely side effect of aligning their cocks just right. Thomas’ hips thrust slowly, making Will want to melt.

Before this could go too far, he broke the kiss. “Bed, I think. Sex against the wall if for younger men than us.”

Thomas nodded and kissed him again, this time hooking his fingers in Will’s pockets and pulling him along. When they hit the bed, he shoved Thomas onto his back, going down with him. Now on more forgiving ground, Will lined their hips up again and thrust, slow at first, then a little faster.

Fingers scratched and grabbed at him, tugging at his clothes. “These,” he pulled at Will’s pants. “Off.” Will smirked and stood up, his hands resting on his fly.

Thomas knew full well his own ability to remove clothing at a semi-indecent speed. Seeing it like this brought it to a whole new level. Less than ten seconds later, Will crawled back onto the bed, every inch of his toned and tanned skin bared for Thomas’ eyes to feast on. He couldn’t get out of his own pants fast enough. Will was there to assist. With the same indecent speed, he pulled open Thomas’ pants and shucked him like an ear of corn. And the shirt didn’t take much effort at all.

Skin pressed against skin, Thomas’ nails gripped and scratched at his shoulders, trying to get closer. Will used this opportunity to explore every inch of Thomas he could get to. After eight years, there had to be little differences, he was just too polite to ask. But now with open access to Thomas, he finally had the chance to sate his curiosity.

He started slow, running his hands over Thomas’ ribs. Little nicks and scars met his fingers, like shrapnel wounds. No doubt an accident of some sort on Nervala IV. An exploding conduit or the like. And with no medical team to help repair the physical damage, the scars remained.

How did he ever think they were the same? Not only were their personalities different, but so were their bodies. Will’s life had its dangers, but he had a medical team nearby at all hours, not to mention good food, and a number of ways to keep himself fit. Compared to what Thomas went through, his life was cushy. And yet Thomas retained his good nature, with a dark tint of rebellion to it. All those little differences added up, making them two completely different men.

Will worked his way down. One hand on Thomas’ shoulder, holding him still, he dragged his lips down his neck, running the flat of his tongue across Thomas’ Adam’s apple. “F-fuck,” he stammered.

Will circled his tongue a few more times before moving on. “Learned that one five years ago,” he whispered, then scraped his teeth along Thomas’ collarbone.

His brother arched in pleasure. “Remind me to f-find and thank whoever showed it to you.”

Each move felt like it was in slow motion. Will traveled down, down, down, licking and kissing every inch of Thomas. He pressed kisses to every scar he found, a small apology that he was the one who got out. Finally, he settled between his legs, eye to eye with Thomas’ cock.

This at least was familiar territory. It had the same shape as his own, the same length, the same girth. He had to admit, it was a little intimidating. He wasn’t even bragging. His cock was formidable, many partners told him so, he just never thought he’d be one of those poor saps trying to figure out what to do with it.

Stalling a little for time, Will ran the tip of his nose up the side and around the head. Thomas shivered. He did it again and a small whimper fell from Thomas’ lips. “Fuck, Will, please do something.”

“I got it. Roll onto your side.” He repositioned himself so they were top to tail. Thomas’ cock hung in front of his face, and his own in front of Thomas.

“Mmm, now this is what I’m talking about.” Thomas wrapped an arm around Will’s hips, squeezing his ass and pulling him in closer.

“Knew you’d catch on quick.”

Everything in place, Will got down to it. He wrapped one hand around Thomas’ cock, lightly stroking and steadying it. At first, he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue flicking the slit. Thomas’ mirrored his movements and Will moaned, which made his brother moan.

He tried to hold it together, even as a warm, talented mouth did its best to make sure he lost it. Thomas took him deeper, and—not to be outdone—Will did the same. Foreskin completely retracted in what he’d call an amazing erection, he slowly stroked, stimulating as much as he could while Thomas tried to outdo him. It was a race to see who was better, and in this particular contest, Will didn’t think there’d be a loser.

Hours might’ve gone by, the sun could have set and rise again, and neither would notice. It was only minutes, really, but their moans and attempts to one up the other created a feedback loop. When Will worked Thomas’ cock with hands and tongue, Thomas sucked him deep into his mouth. Will snaked his free hand between Thomas’ legs and cupped his ass, squeezing the hard muscle and trying not to thrust. God, it was getting hard to resist...

Thomas planted both hands on his hips. Instead of holding him still, he pulled Will closer, taking his entire cock in one go. He felt the back of his throat and Will couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed tight to Thomas and closed his eyes. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, sparking every last nerve he had. But he wasn’t a quitter, through the haze of orgasm, he worked his tongue around Thomas’ cock, trying to push him over.

“Uh, fuck,” Thomas groaned. Bitter come spilled across Will’s tongue and he swallowed until there was nothing left.

They both rolled away, their cocks spent but still a little hard. It was like that sometimes, after a really good orgasm, it almost felt like you could go again. And that was an amazing orgasm. Will reached over and placed a hand on Thomas’ leg. They didn’t say anything, he just needed to touch, needed to know he was there and this actually happened.

After a minute of silence, Thomas let out a shaking breath. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Will said. “Me too.”

~

The week went by too fast. It always did on Risa, but this felt worse than usual. They spent their last night together wrapped around each other in Will’s bed, Will burried balls deep in Thomas. Legs wrapped around him, Thomas squeezed Will so hard, he couldn’t breathe, and he loved every minute of it.

Thomas’ shuttle left first. They stood on the launch pad, neither sure of what to say. They already had their goodbye in Will’s room (on the bed, pressed against the door, on the couch) but this was somehow more final. “When’s your next shore leave?” Will asked.

“Three months,” Thomas said. “Yours?”

“Same.”

Thomas smirked. “I’ll see you then.”

He opened his arms and Will pulled him into a tight hug. They were on the landing platform, so he resisted the urge to kiss Thomas. He wanted to, though, he really wanted. He never imagined a week ago that he’d feel like this. He and Thomas were friends then—sort of. And now? He didn’t want his brother to leave. They grew so close so quickly, Will didn’t want it to end. “Take care of yourself,” he whispered.

“I will,” Thomas said. He pulled away, but stayed close. Close enough to kiss, Will thought. “You do the same, okay? I don’t want to hear that galaxy class ship of yours went and got itself blown up.”

“Deal.” Reluctantly, he let go of Thomas and stepped back.

Thomas walked to his shuttle. Just as the doors closed, he waved. Will waved back. He stood there until the shuttle took off, watching until it disappeared in the sky. Already he missed Thomas, the face that was so similar yet so different. As he walked back to his room to finish packing, Will made a mental note to call Thomas as soon as he was back on the Enterprise.

He’d had a lot of flings on Risa. Some stayed with him for a while, others were gone in an instant. He suspected Thomas would never leave him. He closed his eyes and saw his brother’s face, eyes a little brighter, a little happier than when he first arrived. He couldn’t make up for all those years apart, but maybe this was a start.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> More notes!
> 
> 1\. In my view, male circumcision isn't a thing in the future. Riker will always have foreskin.  
> 2\. Riker is hung. No one can convince me otherwise.  
> 3\. Thomas is characterizes as being a little more impulsive than Will, which is why he didn't really have a dilemma over this. Granted, Will didn't have much of a dilemma, but that was mostly because I didn't want to repeat myself too much.  
> 4\. I did not plan for my 69th fic to have sixty-nining in it. That was just a happy coincidence.


End file.
